<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Just Call me? by othersunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093944">What Did You Just Call me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets'>othersunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Han Jumin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Han Jumin, Dry Humping, F/M, Jumin Han is a Virgin, Jumin Han is possesive and kinda yandere but not really but he's on thin ice, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You take over as Jumin Han's assistant for the day and learn...much more about him than you would have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Reader, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Did You Just Call me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: okay jumin han lets goooo! warning: spice (alot of daddy dom shit which i get not everyone's into, also some lowkey but not really but kinda yandere vibes coming from jumin so quick disclaimer: i do not condone anyone being yandere in real life, this is just fiction! it's okay to have fantasies and kinks but seriously if someone gives you yandere vibes in real life, please run! ...yuh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes flutter open, and you wince as the sunlight from your window jolts you fully awake. </p><p>You search for your phone, which is ringing incessantly, and you check the caller ID before answering it, taking note of the fact that it's only 7am. </p><p>"Hi Jahee," you say, your tiredness clearly evident in your voice. </p><p>"Hello, MC. I'm afraid I have a favor to ask you." she says, jumping straight into her request without pretense. You appreciate that about her. "I am being forced to go to a last minute family function today, and I will not be able to assist Mr. Han. This is all very sudden, and we do not know of anyone who can replace me with such short notice. Do you think you could assist Mr. Han in my stead today? We would compensate you for your sacrifice, of course." </p><p>You blink a few times in shock before remembering she can't see you. </p><p>"You're taking a day off? That's nothing like you, Jahee..." you say. She sighs, and you can tell by the strain in her voice that she definitely doesn't want to go to whatever this function is. </p><p>"Yes. Unfortunately my family is being very difficult at the moment. Apologies." </p><p>"There's no need to apologize. And yes, of course I'll help! I just hope Jumin Han doesn't hate me by the time the day is through." </p><p>"I hope so too," Jahee responds wearily. </p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence," you say sarcastically. </p><p>"I don't mean it to be rude. I just...Well, you know how Mr. Han treats others. He is a tyrant, and obsessed with capitalism, despite how detrimental it can be for those of us who are of a lower socioeconomic status."</p><p>"Yeah. True." you say. </p><p>"I am certain he has a good heart deep down inside. But to be frank, I've only seen him be kind to that cat of his." </p><p>"Elizabeth the Third..." </p><p>"Yes. Elizabeth The Third..." Jahee says her name like it's a dirty word. "Well, in any case, Mr. Han will be sending a car to your place of residence within the hour."</p><p>"Alright. Have fun at the function," you tease. Jahee sighs before hanging up the phone. </p><p>You use the rest of the hour to get ready. After you beat your face and search your closet for more formal wear, you put on a corduroy skirt, black turtleneck, and a long gray blazer. You complete the look with a cute necklace, vintage watch, Oxford style Doc Martens, and Warby Parker glasses.</p><p>After you look in the mirror and decide you look cute as hell, you throw a few items into your Herschel Supply Co Backpack and head outside to where a black town car is waiting for you. </p><p>"MC," The driver says, tipping their hat as they open your door for you. They are wearing a tailored black suit and white gloves, and tinted black sunglasses.</p><p>You're not sure what kind of car service Jumin ordered for you, but damn, it's definitely not Uber.  </p><p>You smile warmly at them and climb into the backseat, relishing in the heat of the car keeping out the outside chill. </p><p>Jumin's office is not far from your place, and so you thank the driver as you arrive, entering the building and using the elevator to travel up to the top floor. </p><p>You make your way to what you believe is your desk for today, since it is right outside Jumin's office. You put your bag down on the floor and hang your blazer over the chair, marvelling at how clean and organized Jahee's workspace is. You figure you should say hello to Jumin, so you walk over to his office door, knocking lightly. </p><p>"...Come in." He says after a moment. You push the door open, and lock eyes with Jumin Han, who is arranging papers on his desk. He looks as handsome as usual, with his smooth clear skin, his dark hair styled just so, his slightly judgemental brown eyes making their way up and down your body before going back to the task at hand. </p><p>He is wearing a perfectly tailored three piece dark blue suit, and a Rolex Cellini watch that probably costs more than the car that you would theoretically have-if you could afford a car. </p><p>His office is decadent, with a large, imposing desk, and floor to ceiling windows behind him overlooking the city. </p><p>"Hello, MC."</p><p>"Hey. What's poppin, Jumin? How's life?" you ask, smiling. Jumin sighs at your reply. </p><p>"Yes. Sometimes I forget that you like to...talk like that. I'm sure Assistant Kang explained everything to you?"</p><p>"Yup. Jahee has to visit her family right? Don't worry, I'm here to help you." You say, giving him a thumbs up. </p><p>"Really? You're here to help? Alright then. What's on the schedule for today?"</p><p>"...Huh...?"</p><p>"Jahee should have texted you the log in information for the desktop computer at your workstation. Did you check the company email? Did you check the voicemail? Did you make a list of everything on the schedule for today so that you could debrief me? Or did you just come in here to...ask what's up." </p><p>Yeah. You probably should have done all that first. </p><p>Figuring that Jumin doesn't exactly want to chit chat right now, you slowly back out of the room, closing the door after you. </p><p>                                                                                   ~</p><p>Over the course of the day, your respect for Jahee and everything she does only increases. </p><p>You spent the entire day answering dozens of phone calls, answering emails, and responding to Jumin Han's requests whenever he pokes his head out of his office to bother you. </p><p>Several hours pass before you're able to stop to think, and by then it's dark outside. To make matters worse, it's raining hard outside, and you wince as a flash of lightning illuminates the room. </p><p>There is yet another flash of lightning, and the room plunges into darkness. </p><p>You blink in shock before realizing that the power must have gone out. </p><p>"MC. Come here." Jumin Han calls from his office.</p><p>When you enter, he is leaning back in his chair, the occasional lightning flashes coming from the window behind him illuminating his features. "I'm sure you must have realized that the power has gone out because of the storm. I called for a car to take you home, but no one is going to be able to arrive until the weather subsides." </p><p> </p><p>"Shit." you say. </p><p>Yes, shit indeed. You are welcome to stay in my office for now. There is no point in you sitting out there alone." You nod, pulling up a chair next to him and taking out your phone. You have cell service, but you doubt any Uber would be willing to pick you up with the weather the way it is. To make matters worse, a flash flood warning alert appears on your phone, confirming your suspicions. </p><p>"Are we the only one's left in the office?" you ask.</p><p>"Yes. I am always the last one to leave." Jumin Han furrows his eyebrows, as if lost in thought. Normally you wouldn't pry, but you're not sure how long you'll be stuck here, so you might as well get comfortable. </p><p>"You're worried about something, aren't you," you say. Jumin sighs, and glances over at you as if he's seeing you for the first time. </p><p>"Yes. I am worried about how terrified Elizabeth the Third must be at home by herself. She is not fond of storms. I wish I could be there for her at this time, but I'm afraid I will have to wait." </p><p>"You really care about her, huh," you surmise. Jumin nods, running his hand through his hair, looking more distressed than you normally see him. </p><p>"Yes. She's all I have." </p><p>"Right. Because you've gone twenty eight years without coochie or dick, so now you're projecting your need for emotional connection onto your cat, who won't enroach on your ironic need to also be emotionally unavailable, because obviously she can't actually fill that void left in your heart."</p><p>Jumin blinks, and then sighs before standing up, walking over to a side table in the corner of the room where a  tumbler filled with a thousand dollars worth of scotch sits. He pours the scotch into two short glasses before bringing them back over to the desk and setting one down in front of you.</p><p>"I am a virgin, yes, although I am not ignorant; I am old enough to understand and conceptualize the many intricacies of love making. I understand it completely-in theory.  And yes, I have never been in a relationship. I assume there is a part of me that is scared of giving all of myself to someone fully. Hmm. I guess you just...read me for filth. Is that what people are saying these days?"</p><p>"Please never say read me for filfth ever again."</p><p>"Noted." Jumin Han takes a long swig of his scotch, and you do the same, wincing at the burning sensation as the liquid fills your belly. "You are right. I do have a need for emotional fulfillment." </p><p>He takes another swig of his drink before locking eyes with you over the rim of his glass. </p><p>"I do have...desires." </p><p>"And how do you fulfill those desires?" You ask. </p><p>"I buy things for myself. I drink. I enjoy my own company."</p><p>"Ah. I see. you jerk off." you say bluntly. Jumin raises his eyebrows in surprise, and then finishes the rest of the scotch in his glass while you do the same. </p><p>He doesn't say anything for a while, and you wonder if you've gone too far. But then he smirks softly. </p><p>"Doesn't everyone have...desires? Don't you?" </p><p>Another flash of lightning streaks across the sky, illuminating Jumin's face in an ethereal light for a moment. </p><p>"Of course I do," you answer without hesitation. "Although," you add after a moment, "I can't exactly buy myself a ten thousand dollar watch to make myself feel better about it." </p><p>"It's twenty four thousand dollars, actually," Jumin says, correcting you. </p><p>"Twenty four what now??? Damnnnn. Okay, Daddy." you joke. </p><p>Jumin freezes when you say that, swallowing hard.</p><p>"MC."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What did you just call me?"</p><p>"I called you...Daddy?" you reply. A shudder goes through him, and he turns away from you, suddenly very concentrated on his empty glass. The alcohol has slightly lowered your inhibitions, and you grin, leaning forward in your chair to get closer to him.  "Oh my god...You have a daddy kink." </p><p>Jumin doesn't deny it. You put your hands on his shoulders, making him turn and face you. "I think that's so sweet, daddy...I think it's great that you have a kink, daddy. I think that's amazing. Daddy."</p><p>"That's not...That's not how it works." Jumin says. </p><p>"No, seriously, daddy, I think-"</p><p>"Please don't kink-shame me." </p><p>"I'm not kink shaming, daddy! I'm just-"</p><p>"You can't just say it a bunch of times-"</p><p>"Why not, daddy-"</p><p>"And think-"</p><p>"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED BEING CALLED DADDY-" </p><p>"If you speak out of turn one more time, I'll have to punish you." </p><p>Your eyes widen in shock, and you blink several times, trying to comprehend what he just said. Jumin chuckles at your reaction, taking your hands off his shoulders and holding them in his own. </p><p>"Is that what you thought I would say?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.  He holds your right hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly without breaking eye contact with you. "Just because I haven't made love before doesn't mean I don't know how it works. It would be best for you to not underestimate me again. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes." you say hesitantly, not sure of how to proceed. </p><p>You're not exactly sure what's going on, but you are ninety five percent certain that you're about to get your guts rearranged. </p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p>"...Yes, Daddy. I understand."</p><p>"What do you want? I have a suspicion that you want the same things I do. What I've...always wanted." for a moment you see the facade start to slip, a moment of desperation in his expression before it disappears as quickly as it came. </p><p>"I want you to fuck the shit out of me." you say. Jumin sighs in relief. </p><p>"I'm so glad you said that, princess." </p><p>In one swift motion, Jumin pulls you onto his lap and kisses you. His hands run up and down your legs, causing your skirt to ride all the way up, and his breath, heavy against your mouth, sends delicious shivers through you. Jumin loosens his tie while trailing kisses down your neck. </p><p>His kisses and his hands are clumsy, but earnest, and you hear him groan as you grind against him, feeling his hardness through your panties. You wince as he slaps your ass, breaking the kiss to glare at you. </p><p>"Did I say you could grind against me like that? Did I give you permission?"</p><p>"No." </p><p>"...Bend over my knees. Now." </p><p>Still delirious from all the frantic kisses, you nod, and do as he says. You feel Jumin adjust himself, and hear the telltale sound of him taking off his belt. You wince as your panties get pulled off and your lower half is revealed to the frigid air conditioned office, and your heart beats faster in excitement as you face the floor, waiting to see when the first strike will be. </p><p>"AH-" You cry out as the first strike of his belt hits, stinging your skin. Jumin continues his punishment, striking your ass with the belt over and over, each hit only intensifying your arousal. You have tears in your eyes, but you bite your lip, refusing to give in, delighting in the mix of painful pleasure. </p><p>Finally, Jumin relents, and he adjusts so that you are sitting in his lap again. </p><p>"Am I doing this right? I've never done this before." Jumin asks you, out of breath, his voice strained, and you struggle to hold in a laugh of surprise at the idea that he's insecure. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Thank you. I deserved to be punished." </p><p>"Your mascara's running." Jumin uses his fingers to trace the tears of pain running down your skin, and you watch the water turn inky black on his fingertips where it mixed with your mascara. </p><p>"Come here," he says. You lean in and kiss him again, and yelp in surprise as he spits in your mouth. </p><p>"Swallow it, please," he whispers against your lips, and you nod. He uses his clean hand to put two fingers in your mouth, watching as you suck on them softly. While you do so, he unzips his pants, and adjusts himself so that he can free his cock. You moan as he pulls you closer to him, and you ask him for permission with your eyes before grinding your pussy against his shaft. He wraps his arms around you, moaning softly, his lips finding yours again. </p><p>It's not long before the two of you are lost in eachother once again, your tongues intertwining, the heat of his hands against your body both addictive and arousing. Jumin lifts you up in between kisses, and begins walking to the back of the room as you wrap your legs around his waist and continue to grind against his cock, the pressure of his thick shaft against your clit starting to grow.</p><p>You feel your back hit the window at the back of the room, and you let out a long and low moan as Jumin Han  thrusts into you.</p><p>Jumin groans as he bottoms out inside you. He captures your lips with another kiss  as you adjust around him, pushing you against the window again and again, building a rhythm, rolling his hips, until-</p><p> "Fuuuck." you whimper as you feel him hit your gspot. </p><p>"Did I get it?" he whispers in your ear. You nod, and he keeps up the pace, thrusting and hitting it again and again, the pleasure building inside you at a rapid pace as you hold on to him. </p><p>"You're mine. All mine. Aren't you, princess?"</p><p>"...Yes, Daddy." </p><p>"You won't leave me, will you?"</p><p>"Of...Of course not, Daddy," you say, struggling to speak. </p><p>"I want to put you in a cage, so I can come home and play with you whenever I want, sweetheart. My little toy." </p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>"Would you like that, sweetheart? Do you want to be mine forever?" he asks, out of breath as he thrusts into you, his hands gripping your ass and keeping you upright as he fucks you against the window. </p><p>"Yes, Jumin...."</p><p>"Louder."</p><p>"Yes, Jumin!" A wave of pleasure hits you, and you almost collapse, but Jumin holds you up, shuddering as he comes. You whimper as the feeling starts to subside, and tingles run up and down your body, leaving you shivering. </p><p>Jumin slides out of you, gently lowering you so that you are sitting on the floor in his lap. He kisses your forehead, your cheeks, your palms, his breath still labored, his face flushed as he watches you come down from your climax. </p><p> </p><p>"How was it. Did I do a good job?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he waits to receive reassurance. You nod, still not quite able to formulate thoughts as you come out of subspace. He sighs, and gives you a weary smile, planting another kiss on the tip of your nose. </p><p>Jumin glances out the window, and chuckles softly. "It looks like the storm subsided." You turn around to get a better look. He's right. The storm has started to break, and you can see the full moon, bright in the distance, a beacon of light. </p><p>"I'm going to tell the driver to reroute their course so you can join me at my place of residence." Jumin says, smiling. "You'll have nothing to worry about there. I'll make sure you're well fed, and well groomed, and that you have plenty of toys to play with."</p><p> </p><p>Jumin kisses the top of your head before locking eyes with you, an intensity in his stare. </p><p>"I'll make sure you never try to run away."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m kinda feral for jumin lol so i might add a pet play/possessive vibes type chapter if y’all want just let me know shsjsksksjsjskskskssk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>